Brought down to Earth
by eclipsed flower
Summary: Verde is forced to realize that he is just as human as everyone else – and confirms that with an experiment – on Fon. FonxVerde


**Title: **Brought down to Earth

**Summary: **Verde is forced to realize that he is just as human as everyone else – and confirms that with an experiment – on Fon. FonxVerde

**Pairing: **VerdexFon (weird, yeah, I know…blame it on Ducks R Evil…it's all her fault!)

**Rating: **T (uhh…I'm too safe for my own good!)

**Disclaimer: **This would never happen in canon. Seriously. Not even fanon. Well…maybe, but unlikely! Now connect the dots! Do I own KHR? No? See? I don't own. :P

**A/N:** I'm sure Verde and Fon are both extremely OoC, though Verde is the worst out of the two. I'm afraid I don't have much of a grasp on his character aside from him having a god-complex and arrogant, smart (he'd have to be, right?) and…knowledge-hungry? Yeah. That's about it…

**Brought down to Earth**

Verde was feeling uncertain of himself and he _hated_ that. As a scientist, he always had the answers. He just couldn't settle with _not_ knowing. So if he didn't know something? He would just have to find out. Yet anything he found was so ridiculous that he couldn't even consider him, no matter what that nagging feeling in his gut told him – he didn't trust 'gut instincts', only hard scientific fact. So he had decided to take a hands-on approach after much thinking and hesitation.

And after much consideration, he had decided to take a more hands-on approach.

The object of his attention this time was very different from hid usual projects. It wasn't as much scientific as human – he was dealing with his _feelings._

It was something so stupid, so boringly human, that it had taken him a while to realize what was going on, and even longer to accept it.

Verde liked to think of himself as above humans; he was more intelligent, and he certainly behaved like the rest of them.

So it was hard to even imagine that he, Verde, the Lightning Arcobaleno, cold-hearted scientist, was taking personal interest in another human being.

It had started as a slight nervousness upon the thought of seeing that person, not that he did often, he was too much of a seclude and preferred his lab to anything else. Usually, the closest thing he actually got to contact with a living organism was his pet alligator. But after being commissioned to make the cure for the Arcobaleno by the Vongola mostly on his own terms – too good an offer to pass on – _not _seeing that person couldn't be prevented.

Maybe if he hadn't been forced to spend so much time with the Arcobaleno, his feelings wouldn't have advanced past a mere anxiousness of think about that person. Eventually, that slight nervousness had become a flip in his stomach, and by the time he realized that what was happening to him might be serious, it was already too late. He was a foot too deep into something he had no clue about.

Upon realizing what had happened to him, he was disgusted with himself. Of all the things that could have happened to Verde, he had developed a _school-girl crush_.

And of all the people he had chosen to 'crush' (it felt uncomfortable to even think such a childish word to describe his newly-discovered feelings) on, he had somehow chosen a _man._

He knew it wasn't customary to lust after the same gender – even with the barest of glimpses into humans' love-lives, he knew that it was customary to court those of the _other _gender.

But then again, Verde never had been very normal.

And although with his almost-otherworldly beauty, Fon could be sometimes be mistaken for female, Verde knew that the Storm Arcobaleno was most certainly _male._

Verde wasn't unaware of the methods of those of the same gender could sexually interact. It had once amused, him, really, to see how people would find their way around things for the sake love – or most usually, lust.

In fact he had seen more than his fair share of demonstrations of the not-so-explicit ways things could be done by the Vongola Famiglia when he had been working with them to construct the Arcobaleno cure. They had all been too happy to showcase their 'gayness' to those around them; Verde being a forced audience. In a strange way, almost all of the core members of the Vongola were homosexual, and it had come to the point where Verde thought it normal. It was amazing, really, how often the young Vongola Decimo could get himself into a situation where he had to call for help because he was being molested by one of his guardians who were supposed to be protecting him.

It had almost become routine for Verde to witness a disgruntled and half-naked Storm Guardian – no doubt previously in the middle of a make-out session with the much calmer Rain Guardian – to come running when asked (screamed) for help from his boss with the Rain Guardian after him with their clothes in his hands. He thought it was amusing how they let their hormones run wild among themselves. And with mild disgust, he was glad that he would never do anything like that.

After all, he for one, was not someone who acted merely upon emotions. He preferred to be patient and thoughtful about his approaches.

But that didn't explain why he was standing in front of the Chinese Dojo, a bamboo garden obviously well-tended to and cared for.

Did it make him a hypocrite?

He had in a way, come on an impulse. As a scientist, he needed the answers.

At least that was what he told himself as he clenched his green clipboard in his hands, knuckles turning white. The clipboard contained a basic prac report for the experiment he was about to do. It was ridiculous how long it had taken him to write one measly experiment, even if it had such a vague aim.

_**Aim:** To investigate the nature of the feelings of performer of experiment to a specified subject._

But that was why he was there – for answers. And he wouldn't leave without them.

_**Step 1:** Approach subject_

Verde kept on reassuring himself with that as he grasped the door-know slowly and precisely, preparing to open it. Soft thuds could be heard from the inside of the dojo.

The door swung open without as much as a creak – it had been oiled well – to show a spacious dojo hall. The floors were well lacquered wood and there didn't seem to be much furnishing aside from a small table situated at the back of the room with cushions beside it. A traditional teapot rested on top of the table. Verde could see steam rising out of it.

Several beautifully carved windows with designs of dragons and wispy clouds running along the sides lined up across the front of the room. Verde could see the bamboo garden through them, but the peaceful visage of it didn't calm him, instead, he grew slightly more nervous. The windows seemed to have been made one-way so that one could see the outside from the inside, but not vice versa. Did that mean he could have been seen being indecisive outside before? He tried to reassure himself that it didn't matter, but didn't succeed.

But when he finally looked to where he had been avoiding, he found that it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

In the middle of the dojo, a form blurred in concentrated movements, a series of stances and moves being performed. Red silk swirled in continuous circles as soft thumps echoed through the hall from the soft landings of black, oriental-style slippers.

It was as if a dance was being performed, the moves so refined yet intense. The strength and force could be seen, barely restrained. There was an ephemeral beauty to it and Verde couldn't help but be awed. He usually scoffed at such antics – fighting was for brutes, he was much more of an intellectual type.

Yet, this was different for him, and he was confused. He didn't like the feeling.

Pasting a scowl on his face, Verde crossed his arms, clipboard cramped safely under his armpit, and waited for Fon to notice him. It seemed that his movement alerted Fon to his presence, and the martial artist turned around curiously, halting in his performance. Verde almost wanted him to go back to his stances, so beautiful were his katas.

Surprise showed on Fon's face, but he recovered quickly and offered a smile in greeting.

Verde nodded his head curtly in response, "Fon," and tried to ignore the tingling in his stomach from seeing Fon's face.

"Verde. What a pleasant surprise. You've never visited my dojo before, have you? Hmm…would you like some tea? I recently acquired a new brand of Jasmine tea that seemed interesting," Fon seemed to take Verde's sudden and unexpected visit into stride and spoke amiably. He gestured to the steaming tea pot.

Verde noticed that Fon had perspired a little, small beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. Fon reached up and swept his bangs away from his forehead.

_**Step 2:** Speak to subject (small talk)_

Verde hesitated for a moment, before replying, "Yes, that would be…pleasant." On the inside, he was berating himself for being awkward in his reply.

As Fon headed over to the table, Verde followed and decided that he would forego the second step. He had never been good at small-talk anyway.

Deciding to cut the chase, Verde cleared his throat uncomfortably. Fon looked up from where he had been pouring tea into china cups.

"Yes?"

"Well…" Verde trailed off, a little uncomfortable of what he was going to say.

Fon passed a cup to Verde, "Here."

"Thanks," Verde replied, and he unfolded his arms to place the clip-board onto the table face-down and accepted the drink. He took a careful sip. It was surprisingly tasteful.

Fon took his own cup and took his own sip, and waited patiently for Verde to finish.

Although Fon seemed to be calm, Verde knew that he was wary. It wasn't everyday that he came out of his lab, after all.

_**Step 3:** Ask for subject to participate in an experiment without giving out too many details_

Setting the cup down, Verde began, "I…have a reason for coming today."

Fon stared at him curiously, and Verde's stomach fluttered a little under his scrutiny.

"Well, you wouldn't come out of your lab for just a cup of tea with me," Fon smiled and added as an afterthought, "Though my tea is good – you should visit again."

Taking in a short breath, Verde asked straight out, "Are you willing to participate in an experiment for me?"

Maybe that had been too blunt?

Fon's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and his smile disappeared as he replied, "That depends on what kind of experiment you are thinking of."

Verde resisted the urge to push his glasses up his nose. He tried to appear as calm and as unaffected as ever – _it shouldn't be this hard_ – and attempted a brusque tone, "I assure you that it would not harm you in any manner."

Fon still looked suspicious, "But what is the experiment?"

Verde longed to take another sip of tea, but refuse to give in to showing his unease.

"It is…it's…"

Fon took another sip of tea as he waited for him to continue.

"Can I..."

"Can you?"

"Kiss…"

"Kiss…?" Fon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Determined to be coherent, Verde tried again, "Recently, I have discovered that I harbour strange feelings for you, and would like to confirm that them to show that I am not going insane. It wouldn't do for me to be an insane scientist, after all. What was the term? Oh yes. I wouldn't like to be known as a 'mad scientist'. It would be unbecoming. And I would like to go through this experiment with means of a kiss."

_That was too much,_ Verde thought to himself miserably. The experiment would be a complete fail.

Wallowing in self-pity and humiliation, he didn't notice Fon putting the cup down and approaching him.

Planning to make a quick escape before he humiliated himself any further – how could he act like that, like a stuttering fool, so human? – he turned around, forgetting the clip-board on the table.

Before Verde could take more than two steps to the door, a voice stopped him, "I didn't say I wasn't going to participate in this experiment of yours, Verde."

Slowly, Verde turned around.

"You mean…"

Fon smiled, "Why don't we try this out?"

Fon seemed to be completely in control, although did his cheeks seem less pale than usual?

"Are…are you sure?" his voice came out as more of a whisper.

Fon's eyes seemed to dance in amusement.

"Nervous, Verde?"

"O-of course not!" Verde said snappishly.

Verde took several steps forward until he was less than a metre away from Fon.

_**Step 4: **Lift hand to cup cheek of subject. _

Verde brought a hand up to cup Fon's cheek, and couldn't help but notice how soft and smooth it was. Fon merely looked amused, although Verde was certain that there was colour dusting his cheeks.

Leaning in closer, his breath hitched. From such a short distance, he saw that Fon was even more beautiful than he had thought he was. He was _stunning_. The long eyelashes, high cheek-bones, and the eyes that seemed to be just the right shape. Even the light blush accentuated the delicate features of the Chinese man. And the lips, _oh god_, the lips.

Verde could feel his cheeks warming a little – was he _blushing_? He _never_ blushed.

_**Step 5:** Connect lips_

Before he could change his mind – it was for the answers, he reminded himself uselessly – he pressed his lips against Fon's.

The first and foremost thing that Verde would remember for the rest of his life was how _soft _it was.

As their lips pressed hesitantly to each other they seemed to meld and join as if that was how it had always been supposed to be.

The tingling in Verde's stomach magnified until it was doing stomach gymnastics, flipping and twisting in excitement.

Verde felt Fon's arm come up to wrap around his neck, clutching on his collar and in return, he wrapped his other arm around Fon's waist.

The kiss didn't last long, but when they finally broke away from each other, they were gasping for breath.

And neither one of them seemed willing to let go of each other.

With Fon pressed up against him, Verde was certain that he was blushing now.

Upon examining Fon, he saw that he was flushed and flustered.

Verde was the one to break the silence, "I think I like you..."

Fon's lips tilted into a crooked smile, "I like you too, Verde."

Verde blinked.

Still smiling, Fon leaned in so that their noses were nearly touching and tilted his face. Eyes glittering in amusement, it was Fon who initiated their second kiss.

And Verde didn't resist.

And now he had his answer at last.

_**Conclusion:**_

_Definitely attracted_

**A/N: **That didn't end as well as I though it would :P I hope you enjoyed reading it, but I doubt this will get even a mediocre reply because it's such an unusual pairing.

…Review? *hopeful* Even a simple 'good' will do…I mean, support this rare pairing like you would support …um…uh…a rare pairing? Oh, well! :3 Anyways, review!


End file.
